Nina
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Set at the end of S1. Quinn and Nina have unfinished business. Rated M for later chapters, I'm sure you can guess why.
1. Chapter 1

Seemed so wrong that Quinn's on his own and Rick got the girl. But that was in the past ... Thanks to my Sisters as ever for all the support and encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nina**

Chapter 1

Quinn heard the car approach from his vantage point overlooking the pool and leapt to his feet in surprise, shading his eyes against the glare of the midday sun, his newspaper temporarily forgotten. The only people who knew he was still out there were the three who'd shared his nightmare holiday and he couldn't see any of them rushing back in a hurry, even now Dominick had his money back and everything was sorted.

A pair of shapely legs emerged from the back of the taxi followed by their owner and his heart lurched. Petite, slim, hair newly cut into a sleek dark bob, she watched as the driver removed her luggage from the boot, tucking her hair behind her ear in a familiar gesture. He knew she would be chewing her lower lip nervously and suddenly he was hurled back twenty years, leaning in to kiss her, feeling her smile against his lips.

He closed his eyes with a groan as the need he'd fought to repress for so long washed over him threatening to sweep all his emotional barriers away. He'd thought he was immune, assumed he was over her after all this time but when they'd met up just before that fateful trip to Majorca all his old feelings had resurfaced with a vengeance.  
>Ostensibly she'd wanted to talk about her marriage, about whether he thought it was worth saving, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite fathom out. Regret, maybe? Longing? Did he dare to hope she might still want him after all these years?<p>

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her making her way up the drive, struggling under the weight of the case, and then he remembered his manners and went to help her.

"Nina! What on earth are you doing here? Where's Rick and the kids?"

He took the case from her, his fingers brushing against hers, and thought he felt her shiver at his touch. She took off her sunglasses and he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Sorry to arrive unannounced, I just … really needed to get away. Can I stay for a few days?"

He leaned in to peck her on the cheek and there it was again, a little tremble as his lips gently brushed her skin. He began to hope that maybe there was an ulterior motive for this visit.

"Stay as long as you like, I'd be glad of the company. It does get a little lonely here to be honest."

He smiled down at her as they set off back to the house, and she gave him a sideways glance from under her lashes.

"Nobody special at the moment, then? I should have checked it was OK to visit, it wasn't till I was on the plane I realised you might have … company …"

His heart leapt and he only just succeeded in preventing a huge grin from spreading over his face.

"Nope, no-one special in my life at present. You know how useless I am with women."

She looked directly at him, one eyebrow raised in exasperation.

"Well if you mean not noticing when there's a roomful of them drooling over you, hanging on your every word and practically crawling into your lap, then yes, you are entirely useless …"

He grinned sheepishly, secretly flattered.

"I wish! Look around. You notice them all camped out on loungers round the pool? Not exactly Hugh Hefner, am I?"

He carried her luggage up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms and she followed slowly, torn between eyeing up the sumptuous interior and ogling his long legs and firm backside. She shook herself mentally. What was she thinking? She'd just come for a few days away to get over recent events. Hadn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure how many people are reading as yet, but I'm enjoying writing anyway! If you are, please review - it's always nice to get some feedback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

When she came downstairs he'd laid out some lunch for them both on the big table overlooking the pool. It was pleasantly cool under the vine-covered loggia and he watched her surreptitiously as she tucked into local ham and cheese with fresh crusty bread, all washed down with a cold glass of white Rioja. She'd changed into shorts and a strappy top, which gave him a birds-eye view of her ample cleavage as she leaned over her plate. He shuffled about in his seat, aware of distinct stirrings in the groin and tried to concentrate on the conversation to distract himself.

They made small talk for a while, both pointedly avoiding the obvious question – why was she really there? A companionable silence fell interruptedly only by the buzzing of cicadas, the rustle of the leaves stirring in the gentle breeze and the occasional lizard skittering about on the stone flagged floor. She looked over at him, sunglasses resting elegantly on the top of her head.

"OK if I have a swim? That pool looks so tempting."

Oh Lord, she'll be wearing a bikini, he thought, smiling down at her as he moved to clear the plates away.

"Nina, you don't have to ask. Make yourself at home, eh?"

When she emerged from the house a few minutes later she almost took his breath away. For a woman in her forties with two kids she still had a great body, possibly even better than when he'd first known her over twenty years ago. He liked the fact that she'd filled out a bit if he was honest, and those tits …He shifted uncomfortably on his chair as he watched her making her way slowly down the steps into the pool, aware of the increasing tightness of his trousers. A dip in some cold water was probably just what he needed right now.

"I'll join you in a minute, just going to get changed."

Up in his room he shed his clothing and stepped into a pair of swim shorts, thinking about anything other than her until he decided it was safe to go downstairs again. She watched him stroll towards her as she trod water, her eyes raking over his body, afraid her mouth might actually drop open in mute appreciation. After a summer in the Majorcan sun he was nicely tanned and a daily swim had left him trimmer around the waist than the last time they'd met. Her gaze travelled slowly down over the broad shoulders and smooth chest and then quickly dropped to the long legs in a vain attempt to avoid dwelling on the groin. She knew only too well what was hidden in those shorts, and all at once she was assaulted by memories of the two of them rolling about on cool cotton sheets, her fingernails digging into his backside as she begged and cajoled, needing him harder, faster …

She was suddenly overwhelmed with desire and swam away to try and collect herself, not daring to look at him. Had she but known it, similar thoughts were running through his head as he ploughed up and down the pool trying not to think about the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips, the sweet scent of her hair as he buried his face in it, the sight of her on her knees, her luscious lips wrapped round his … God, he had to stop thinking like that or he'd be in the damned pool all night.

He made pasta for dinner and they ate it outside, chatting about this and that, the elephant in the room looming large but still not being mentioned. The tension between them was palpable and the air almost crackled if they came within touching distance of each other, the accidental brush of a hand sending something akin to an electric shock through both of them. Eventually she could stand it no longer, yawning and stretching.

"It's no good, I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Sorry to be so boring and thanks for a lovely day."

Not daring to kiss him goodnight she got to her feet and started to head indoors when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't you think its time you told me why you're really here?"

She turned back to him with a sigh, meeting his shrewd gaze.

"I've finally left him, Quinn. Once and for all. No going back …"

His heart leapt and began to pound in his chest as he watched her make her way slowly upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she came downstairs the following morning she found him eating breakfast at the kitchen table. He looked up questioningly at her approach.

"Sleep well? There's fresh coffee on the go, or I can make some tea if you like?"

She shook her head, sitting down opposite him.

"Coffee's fine. And I slept better than I have in weeks, thanks. It's so peaceful here."

She reached for some toast and began to butter it, aware of his intense scrutiny.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His voice was gentle and she looked up, losing herself for a second in the intense blue of his gaze. A shiver of desire ran down her spine and she dropped her eyes to the table, aware of her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Not right now. I think some alcohol will be necessary first."

He nodded, understanding.

"Fair enough. Anything you'd like to do today? We can drive into town for some lunch, hit the beach, whatever you want."

She shook her head.

"If it's OK with you I'd love to just laze by the pool with a glass of wine and a trashy novel."

"No problem. I'll whizz out and get some supplies so we don't have to move for a day or two."

And I don't have to keep looking at you in a bikini and not being able to touch, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening he cooked garlic prawns and piri-piri chicken on the barbecue and she declared the whole meal to be a huge success.

"God, that was good. You'll make someone a lovely wife one day."

He chuckled, pleased with the compliment after he'd tried so hard to impress her.

"All the best chefs are men, you know."

"True. And all their wives are notoriously skinny because they never lift a pan at home."

He snorted and went to top up her wine glass and they fell silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually she spoke, and he heard the bitterness in her voice.

"Twenty years, Quinn. I knew he was unfaithful on a regular basis but I always took him back, Lord knows why. When I called you I was at the end of my tether. Believe me, I've tried, I really have, but I just don't love him any more …"

He looked at her intently and then placed his hand gently over hers in a gesture of support. They both felt the electric current that flowed between them and she withdrew her hand and got to her feet in confusion, moving into the kitchen for a glass of water. He followed her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nina, are you sure? It's a hell of a big step. I've been through it and it's not pretty, believe me."

She could feel his eyes on her as she stared out into the darkness. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never.

"I'm sure all right. Because it's not just about him. It's about the feelings I have for someone else."

His heart sank. He really should have guessed.

"There's another man? Why didn't you say?"

And spare me from even beginning to hope, he thought. She sighed.

"Oh yes, there's another man. Has been for twenty years and more, only I was too stupid to realise. Or too pig-headed to admit I'd made such a huge mistake walking out on him."

She saw him moving towards her out of the corner of her eye and her heart started to pound almost out of her chest. And then he was standing right behind her, his mouth close to her ear, his voice barely a whisper.

"I need to hear you say it …"

"I love you, Quinn. Always have, always will. I realised it the minute I set eyes on you again."

He made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob and then his arms went round her waist as his lips found her neck, nuzzling at the soft skin behind her ear.

"I thought it was just me. Jesus, Nina, all those wasted years …"

Turning in his arms she pressed her face into his chest, breathing him in, reminding herself, and the years fell away. She looked up into his face holding his intense silver gaze and then her eyes dropped to his lips. Her voice was husky with desire.

"Seems we have some time to make up for, then."

Both hands tangled tightly in his hair as his mouth came crashing down on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

For anyone who is reading, hope you're still enjoying. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter 4

He undressed her slowly, savouring the moment, hands skimming down her bare arms as his lips found the curve of a breast and she sighed, fingers stroking through his silky hair. He slipped her blouse from her shoulders and unclipped her bra, cupping a breast in one hand, his voice low and gravelly.

"I always loved your tits."

His lips closed over the erect nipple and he sucked hard, hearing her gasp as she pushed against his mouth needing more.

"I want you so much…"

He kissed her lingeringly before unzipping her trousers and helping her out of them, his hands moving slowly down over the slope of waist and hip, one lingering over the swell of a buttock while the other stroked the curve of her belly as if needing to reacquaint himself with her body all over again. Then he laid her down gently on the bed while he shed his own clothes, her eyes widening as his underwear fell to the floor and he stood naked in front of her.

"I'd almost forgotten what a big boy you are …"

He smirked, settling between her legs, his impressive length pressing against her thigh.

"I'm looking forwards to reminding you. But first I've some exploring to do."

Their bodies were at once familiar and yet newly discovered territory, and he took his time, suppressing his own need, needing it to be special after so long apart. He lavished attention on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts before brushing his lips over her stomach and teasing her belly-button with his tongue. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she squirmed restlessly as his head dipped between her thighs and his mouth closed over her, sucking gently. She gasped, pleading with him.

"Ohhh … Quinn … now, please …"

He slipped into her easily, feeling the memories of the past crowding in even as they became one in the present, the same and yet different, falling back into familiar patterns while touching each other tentatively like it was the first time. As he moved above her, within her, her breasts pressed against his chest, her head thrown back in ecstasy, he felt like he'd finally come home.

Afterwards they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, her hand on his heart, his arm wrapped possessively round her, fingers stroking the soft skin of her belly. His voice sounded gruff to his own ears.

"Why did you leave? I thought we were happy."

She sighed into his neck.

"I've asked myself that so many times. I didn't think you wanted me the way I wanted you. Two years together and you still weren't keen to move in, never mind plan a future together."  
>He knew there was more so he stayed silent.<p>

"I thought if you really loved me you'd pursue me, beg me to come back, maybe even propose, anything rather than risk losing me. I should have realised you just weren't ready. And then Rick was there, holding my hand, telling me you didn't deserve me and he was charming and so keen, made me feel wanted again. He asked me to marry him on the third date, and it was all so romantic it was easy to kid myself I was madly in love. And when you never came after me, I really thought you didn't care …"

He took a shuddering breath and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"I was a prize idiot. I knew you were The One, I just got cold feet about the whole commitment thing, thought I wasn't ready to settle down. Like any bloke ever feels ready, you just jump in with both feet and hope for the best. Watching you walk down the aisle with him, knowing I'd lost you … worst day of my life."

She sat up, gazing down at him and he saw the tears in her eyes as she bent to press a soft kiss to his pouting lips.

"I felt just the same at your wedding, got drunk as a skunk and threw up in the taxi on the way home. And then when I heard she was pregnant I wanted to die. I couldn't bear the thought of you sleeping with another woman, never mind the idea of her carrying your baby …"

He pulled her back into his arms, holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"We've been so bloody stupid, the pair of us. But we're here now."

He rolled her onto her back, pinning her down with his weight and kissed her hard.

"Let's not waste a second of it …"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind reviews. Here's the next chapter – hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

He was woken in the dawn light by the sensation of a warm mouth wrapped round his morning erection and he sighed with pleasure, opening one eye.

"Well, I can certainly think of worse ways to start the day."

She released him with a lascivious smile, moving sinuously up his body like a cat stalking its prey. Sitting astride his stomach she rubbed herself against him, her mouth dropping to his, tongue flicking teasingly in and out before trailing along his lower lip. She shuffled further up and pushed an erect nipple into his mouth and he sucked on it gently, wanting to hear her beg for more.

"Mmmm … harder … please …"

He grazed his teeth over it, loving her hiss of pleasure as his lips worked her harder, tongue swirling round the taut bud. One hand moved round to squeeze a buttock while the other trailed slowly up her inner thigh, and he slid two fingers gently inside her, moving them in and out while teasing her with his thumb. She moaned, her eyes glazed with lust.

"Can't wait any longer …"

"Don't hold back on my account."

He was rock hard as she sank down onto him, taking him in gradually inch by inch, gasping at the sheer size of him. When he was fully immersed she rocked her hips slightly, looking into eyes now dark with desire.

"No touching."

He nodded, remembering what a tease she could be, knowing she would make him suffer. And she did, moving tantalisingly slowly on him as she took her own pleasure, one hand pinching a nipple while the other dropped between her thighs. He could smell her growing arousal, groaning in frustration as he watched her, the ache in his balls becoming almost unbearable.

"Nina … faster … please …"

She shook her head, a wicked grin on her face as she drove herself steadily closer to climax. He bit his lip, hands clutching the sheets in desperation as his hips started to buck up towards her, and the feel of him thrusting deeper was enough to push her over the edge.

"Oh God … yes … yeeesss …"

He felt her clenching round him and could stand it no longer, grabbing her hips and pulling her down onto him as he finally exploded into her with a grunt of relief, seeing stars.

"Sweet effing Jesus …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got his revenge that afternoon, tying her hands to the wrought iron bed head while he teased her mercilessly with his lips and tongue until she begged for release. Then he untied her and took her hard from behind, both climaxing within seconds of each other, sweaty, exhausted, exhilarated.

Afterwards he lay back between her legs, his head pillowed on her chest as she stroked his hair absent-mindedly.

"God, I'd forgotten what a turn on that was, you being all masterful."

He chuckled, his long fingers stroking her thigh.

"I used to spend most of the working day plotting where to have you next, knowing you'd be waiting for the sound of my key in the door and feeling just as horny as me."

She giggled, reminiscing.

"We worked our way round a few locations, didn't we? Back of the sofa, living room floor, kitchen table, sink, … I'd never realised a fridge could be so sexy, for days afterwards I couldn't go anywhere near it without my knees going weak."

He took the hand that was resting over his heart and kissed it.

"By the time I got back to your flat I was just about bent double knowing you'd be there with no knickers on."

She snorted, burying her nose in his hair.

"I gave up wearing 'em because you kept ripping 'em off. It was costing me a small fortune!"

"Did you ever hear me objecting? Jesus, Nina, I've been so stupid. I was practically living at your place anyway, we were mad about each other, the sex was mind-blowing … why the hell didn't I just move in? I kidded myself everything would change if we settled down and it would have done. For the better."

She nipped his ear affectionately, tugging his hair.

"What did we say about what ifs? We're lucky enough to have a second chance, let's not waste time on regrets."

She pushed him up into a sitting position and wriggled out from behind him, letting him fall back against the pillows and snuggling into his shoulder.

"For now, I need a nap. You've worn me out, you animal."

He snorted.

"I don't recall hearing any complaints."

She kissed his neck, breathing in his musky masculine scent.

"Nor will you, my love, if you carry on shagging me like that …"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as ever for the kind reviews – last chapter as promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

He was woken from a contented doze by the sound of a vehicle approaching, surprised to hear it drive in through the gate before the engine went quiet. He extricated himself from Nina's sleeping embrace and went to peer through the blinds to be greeted by the sight of Rick emerging from a hire car with an expression which could hardly be described as cheerful.

"Bloody Hell! Nina, wake up Sweetheart …"

She stretched languorously, yawning, eyes still half closed as he scrambled for his trousers. Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Come back to bed, love."  
>He grabbed his shirt and began to do up the buttons, glancing out to check on Rick's progress up the drive.<p>

"Nina, Rick's here. I'll stall him while you get dressed, OK?"

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, hair mussed.

"What? Where?"  
>"Just approaching the front door about now."<br>Right on cue there was a loud knocking and the sound of Rick's voice.

"Quinn? Let me in. I need to see my wife."

He took a deep breath before setting off down the stairs and opened the door slowly, blinking at the strong sunlight.

"Rick! What on earth are you doing here, mate?"

The other man barged past him and into the house, rounding on him, his voice raised aggressively.

"Where is she? I know she's here, I found the flight details on the laptop."  
>"She's having a siesta, mate. Now what's this all about?"<p>

Rick stared at him, eyes narrowed, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"You've got bare feet. And your buttons are done up wrong. Oh God, you've been screwing my wife, haven't you?"  
>Just as Quinn opened his mouth to protest there was a voice from the staircase.<p>

"Correction, we've been screwing each other. And I don't see what business it is of yours seeing as I've left you."

Nina stood there in one of Quinn's shirts revealing an expanse of bare tanned leg, and he readied himself for the inevitable punch. It never came. Rick's face crumpled and he staggered into the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair, his head in his hands. Quinn looked at Nina in confusion and she nodded towards the fridge, whispering as she passed him.

"Cold beers?"

He nodded, retrieving three as she sat down opposite her husband, and placing two on the table in front of them.

"I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about. I'll just be outside."

She grabbed his arm to stop him, and he remained standing close to her.

"Stay, please. We've said everything we need to say. Why are you here, Rick?"

He lifted his head to reveal a tear-stained face and took a swig of his beer.

"Why do you think? I want you to come home. With me."

She sighed.

"Rick, it's over. I meant what I said. And you know all the reasons. Hell, you even slept with someone else while you were out here …"

His eyes widened, and he looked daggers at Quinn.

"You bastard, you told her!"

Nina crossed her arms and sat back and Quinn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No he didn't. You just did."

Rick opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it, taking another swig of his beer. He cleared his throat.

"So, how long has this been going on then?" He waved the bottle in their general direction. "Thought you'd get your revenge and screw him behind my back, did you?"

She felt Quinn's hand bunch into a fist and shook her head in mute warning.

"No, actually. I've never been unfaithful to you, although God knows you gave me enough cause. Nothing happened between us until I arrived here, even though I realised I still loved him when we met up back in England. I want a divorce, Rick. It's over between us, has been for ages. I'm with Quinn now."

She gripped Quinn's hand, and he squeezed back reassuringly. Rick looked away, and his voice was thick with bitterness.

"It was always him, wasn't it? Did you think I didn't know? I saw the way you looked at him, knew you still wanted him. Why do you think we stopped seeing them? I thought out of sight might mean out of mind …"

He tailed off, and she sighed.

"I did love you once, Rick."

He sneered.

"Yeah, but not enough. There was always a part of you locked away labelled 'Quinn', you were never really mine. Why do you think I played around? It helped to fill the emptiness for a while. One or two of them even fell in love with me, but it's always been you. You and the kids."

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should never have married you, it wasn't fair. I know this hurts now but you will meet somebody else …"

His shoulders slumped as if all the fight had gone out of him, and his voice was flat.

"So this is really it, then? What about the kids?

"We can discuss that when I get back … when we get back."  
>She looked up at Quinn enquiringly and he nodded and shrugged, indicating it was up to her. Rick stood, taking a final swig of his beer.<p>

"You will forgive me if I don't toast the happy couple. Have a nice life."

He headed off towards the door, and Quinn went after him.

"Don't leave like this, mate, lets talk some more, clear the air. Have a couple more beers and some food and stay over, there's plenty of room."

Rick glared at him, and he saw the hurt in his eyes.

"What, sleep under the same roof as the two of you? I don't think so … 'mate' …"

He emphasised the word with heavy sarcasm and Quinn looked away, feeling guilty.

"Have you got somewhere to go?"

"Booked into a hotel in Palma. Got a nice big double room, thinking my wife and I would enjoy it. I'm sure I'll have no problem finding someone else to keep me company tonight."

He turned on his heel and left without another word, and they watched him get into the hire car and drive away. She buried her face in his chest and he hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head. Eventually she looked up into his eyes and he tucked her hair behind her ear in a gesture of tenderness, kissing her softly on the lips. Her voice shook slightly when she spoke.

"Jesus, I'm glad that's over with. I've no idea why he came, I made it perfectly clear we were over …"

He lifted her chin, fixing his intense blue gaze on her.

"Because he still loves you. And I can hardly blame him for that, I know exactly how he feels."

A shiver of desire ran through her at the possessive look in his eyes, and she stroked his face gently.

"So. I've officially left my husband for my lover, it seems. What happens now?"

His eyes searched hers, seeing the love and trust shining there, and he made a snap decision.

"Two things. This is the first one."

He sank down on one knee in front of her and her eyes widened in suprise as he took her hand in his. He could feel her trembling slightly.

"Nina. You're the love of my life. I lost you once, I won't let that happen again. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears and one trickled slowly down her cheek as she beamed at him, wiping it away.

"Thought you'd never ask. Of course I will, the moment the divorce comes through. Don't want to give you time to change your mind."

He stood up again, rubbing his knee-cap in relief, and dragged her into his arms.

"Thank God you didn't take too long to think about it, that floor's murder."

She grinned up at him, eyes sparkling.

"What's the second thing, then?"

He smirked, kissing her on the forehead, the tip of the nose and the lips while he held her hips and ground himself erotically against her.

"Ah. That would involve my fiancée, a bottle of bubbly, a nice big bed and very little clothing …"

She dropped her hand between them to fondle his growing erection through his trousers and he groaned as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"Are you going to continue to be this insatiable when we're married?"

"I fully intend to …"

His voice was a lustful growl, and the throbbing between her thighs became more insistent.

"Oh good. Meet you in the bedroom."  
>He wandered into the kitchen and retrieved a chilled bottle of champagne then paused, eyeing the big fridge thoughtfully. A little smile played around his lips, and she was halfway up the stairs when she heard him shout after her.<p>

"Nina? Come back down for a minute, will you? Change of plan …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjoyed writing this - there's another one lurking on the laptop which may see the light of day very soon. :)


End file.
